Reflections
by anticharm
Summary: I've just begun writing this and am not sure yet how it will turn out.... However, I based it on the tension between Kyou and Yuki. ^^ KYOU RULES! LOL (please note that I've only actually watched the first two eps, and read a bit about the rest)
1. Chapter 1

***  
  
For the passing days  
  
And memories frozen;  
  
In silence  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
  
  
The water in the stream was stirring; the clear liquid shimmering, and satinlike ripples and bubbles emerging... He stared into it, fascinated. Rooted to the spot... transfixed by the silent drama of light and shadow in the flowing waters.  
  
Silver scales flashed in the rays of the setting sun; rays which penetrated through the verdant leaves of the tree behind him. A salubrious breeze swayed its branches, and whipped his hair about. He nonchalantly brushed the strands away from his face, still sitting by the water's edge. And he stared at the water's surface. Red eyes dully stared back, red eyes on a passive face, to match the red hair being blown by the breeze. And of course, he thought monotonously, a red sun to match.  
  
Great.  
  
Great, of course, was how his life was not these days. Had it ever been, after all? And, he sifted through his memories; something he had not done, for... practically ages. Impulsive as he was, and only caring for the present... now, he paused to search for a memory... perhaps, a happy childhood memory...  
  
The sky's sunset radiance of red and gold now slowly faded into a somber periwinkle blue; much like autumn, which gives way to winter... he shook his head. Why must he always be reminded of that?  
  
Somewhere, a star began to make itself visible...  
  
The breeze grew from cool to chilly, and yet Kyou remained where he sat. Thinking. Searching. The Sohma family would have been surprised, perhaps, to see him in such a thoughtful state. He smiled dryly. They would be surprised. Who would have guessed? The baka neko is capable of thinking... the thought, even in his mind, dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Yes, it had always been so. From the very beginning- hell, from the moment he was born. Kyou Sohma. The cat. The beast. The idiot. The hated one, the black sheep of the family, the outcast... the outcast. The outcast who was always defeated by.... Yuki. Of course.  
  
Ironic, isn't it? How ironic... For the cat to be defeated by a rat, and not just once- but always. The words echoed bitterly in his thoughts, casting an angry blaze into his eyes. And... why? All his life, he had wondered why. Why he had been chosen to play this role in the grand scheme of things. It was a role he that he hated, he rebelled and struggled against it- that was why he trained so hard. He trained everyday, just to fight Yuki and win. And then he could prove that he was the one controlling his fate.  
  
A hot prickling sensation stung at the back of his eyes. No, he thought, I will not. I have never…  
  
But what if it was futile?  
  
What if fate was the one controlling him? 


	2. Chapter 2

***  
  
And then broken bridges  
  
Swept by cruel torrents  
  
1 And the salt water washed the wounds  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Darkness had long since swept the sky when he left that place; still brooding despondently, and shoulders slumped. He felt tired, more so than he had been in his entire life. Tired of everything. He wanted change most desperately; be it for better or worse. All this despite that nagging thought at the back of his mind, that Fate is a book already written.  
  
A little change, of course, had been brought into his miserable (he winced at his own thought) existence when Tohru came along. Tohru-chan- no, wait, since when had he been on first-name terms with her? Honda-san... Nevertheless, there was no denying the fact that she treated him a lot better than most of the other Sohmas did. He did feel a twinge of guilt at that. Honda-san was always pleasant to him, and what of him towards her? He was, granted, rather... impolite.  
  
And so what? Kyou felt like kicking himself at that. Why had he been so disagreeable towards her anyway?  
  
Then he thought of the two of them walking together. Yuki and Honda-san always walked to school together. And in the afternoons, they came back home. Together.  
  
And then he saw Honda-san's face in his mind; her face, brilliantly lighted by her cheerful smile. A sincerely happy smile.  
  
A smile not meant for him.  
  
A gale sent leaves flying towards him, and he stopped and shielded his face impatiently. Damned wind. He stood there for a few moments, as this wind really was quite strong, and he braced himself against it. Inside he berated himself. Weakling. You even let yourself get defeated by a silly breeze...  
  
Just like you let yourself get defeated by a rat. A strong, white rat, perhaps, but a rat all the same. Yuki Sohma... A stubborn pride grew within him, and he decided to continue on walking, despite the wind, and the rain that was beginning to fall. The obscurity above him began to rumble; the sound of an approaching storm. Kyou wiped the raindrops from his face and picked up his pace, he needed to get to his shelter quickly.  
  
The raindrops began falling in heavy sheets, and he was still stuck on the mountain path. It was a long way down. He looked at the muddy ground, brown dirt and muck soiling his shoes. Shit. Of all the streams that he could have gone to, he just had to choose one that lay beyond a mountain.  
  
Kyou got off the dirt path, and into the woods. Here, at least, the grass covered the ground like a carpet of sorts, and the trees acted like giant umbrellas. The raindrops that trickled through the web of treetops fell in soft pitter-patters onto the grass. He climbed up a tree and settled on one particularly large branch, and he fell once again to his thoughts of Yuki and Honda-san...  
  
But then, after all, Honda-san had once told him that she was fond of cats. What was it that she had said again? He had not remembered exactly, but the meaning had been imprinted deep into his mind. He remembered it was then that he had snapped at her not to interfere… when he was fighting with Yuki.  
  
And still, when he had talked to her later on, she said that she liked cats. That she had wanted to have been born in the year of the cat.  
  
Yuki entered his mind again, a Yuki who smiled and said that cats do not deserve to be among the Chinese zodiac signs. Something to that effect.  
  
Red eyes glowered in the darkness. Tomorrow, things will change.  
  
I will change. 


End file.
